moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Coterie of Concupiscence
Coterie of Concupiscence is akin to a quasi-religious and military order who can be compared to a late night HBO/Starz/etc version of the Knight's Hospitaller. '' Word of the Coterie has been spreading further and wider throughout Stormwind as well as other Alliance capitals and surrounding settlements. Whispers of our traditional, as well as our not so traditional, ways of healing have been making their way to conversation amongst various ranks and classes of people. We're a group of traveling healers and knowledge seekers with a strong line of offense and defense at our arms. We're a group of open-minded and accepting individuals who strive for the best in ourselves. The belief that we see eye-to-eye with is acceptance among the various religions of Azeroth and beyond. Our common ground is that knowledge is power. The structure of the guild is built on the idea of an open, natural, and safe atmosphere. Knowledge. Power. Lust and desire. Relaxation is just as important to one's well-being as strength and tenacity in battle. =Founding days = ---- (Write a brief paragraph or introduction to your guild's history here. Who founded it? Why was it founded?) ''WIP. Coming soon. The history and significant events of the Coterie Feralas During the very early days of the guild, when the Order was first founded, we resided in Feralas, Kalimdor. We were a sanctuary tucked away in its wilds, a hidden gem in one of the abandoned temples in the lush, humid air of the forest. It was during these days that Diarlen could count all of the Coterie's members on her hands. The Warden of the guild in those early days, Saanala, worked many long days and hours cleaning up the temple so it could be our home away from home. She was the original Warden, the one who watched over and took care of the stewards, but the title was later passed on to the Priestess Andreandra. The Coterie was small, and because of that we mostly kept to ourselves. However, word of our guild began to slowly spread through various parts of Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. We recruited a man named Chaz who was a trader and dealer of various goods. He worked with the Consortium as a sort of middle man, and over time due to his connections he was able to build a portal inside of the temple. The portal served as our main source of travel and transportation of goods. Where he got the rare items to build such a portal is unknown. Though, it was said that with the combination of his profession, as well as the profession of his sister, he was able to gather such materials; likely stolen, as we would later learn. Confessor Arithor, leader of the clerics in these early days and one of Diarlen's greatest friends, was one of the original founding members of the Coterie. He was, and still is, one of the guild's leaders and has earned his right for the title of both Confessor and Magistrate. It was during this time that he went through a great deal of soul searching within himself. This was a darker time for him, a time when he was learning and discovering many things about himself. It's not an easy feat to balance a Gilnean's humanity and feral side, and because of this he'd often, involuntarily, switch between the two. Starhollow, another one of the guild's founding members and past leader of the sentinels, earned the right to bear the title of Vindicator of the Coterie. Her and Arithor have quite the long past together, and because of her, as well as the solo choices he's ultimately made, Arithor has turned into the man that he is today. The temple was ransacked by horde spies who had been watching the Order for a considerable amount of time – since our arrival into the forest. We knew as we resided in Feralas that it was contested territory, but due to our peaceful nature we had no idea that we'd be the target of malicious and threatening intents. Our temple was broken into twice, goods were stolen as well as valuable oddities and trinkets. The Coterie was unable to track or find the party of horde thieves, and we quickly grew frightened of what might come next. We were small in those days, remember, and we were scared that we wouldn't be able to fight off a party of obviously skilled smugglers without loosing some of our own. The leaders of the guild all gathered and decided it would be in our best interests to move out of the forest. Redridge Mountains The Coterie relocated in the Redridge Mountains after the threatening events that happened in our latter days of their stay in Feralas. We wanted to be closer to home, and being in a short proximity of the Kingdom of Stormwind proved to be a great change of pace for the guild and all its members. Overall we aided as a small military unit to guard and protect the town of Lakeshire from immediate threats, as well as outside threats that might snake their way into the quaint village. Due to the guild's growing numbers, as well as being so close to the Stormwind capital, word of our Order began to spread even more. During these months our ranks were filled in with an even larger number of diverse and aspiring individuals, and the progression of the Coterie as a whole was quite impressive. Due to the location of the town there were problems with gnolls and orcs. This was hardly new news to the townsfolk, for they had been plagued by these problems for many years. It was an ongoing thing, but the Alliance military had done a fair job at keeping the town safe. However, with word spreading across the lands of the war in Orgrimmar, as well as the campaigns in Pandaria, the guardsmen of Lakeshire were growing thinner and thinner. It was largely because of this that the Coterie moved to aid the town. The local problems, fortunately, were rarely a huge threat. With the combination of the sparse city watch and abundant Coterie forces, Lakeshire remained safe. Our sentinels were growing restless, and they yearned for actual battle. Fights and brawls between orcs was something that they were growing tired of. It was becoming more difficult to keep them busy. The clerics, for the most part, kept to themselves and their independent studies. A few small things here and there were brought up and discovered, but they mostly continued on with their solo aspirations. The stewards always had something to keep them busy, for they were the ones who did the mundane domestic tasks and kept everyone feeling warm, welcomed, and at home. Lakeshire proved to be a relatively safe and well-guarded location even without the help of us. After a few months of serving the town we decided, once again, to relocate to a place that could actively use our help, our medics, and our military unit. During the time spent in the Redridge Mountains, Diarlen unexpectedly disappeared into Darkshire for a few weeks time. This was an unintentionally significant event for not only her, but for the guild as well. The priestess was called by name from the mouth of a fevered man whom she had only met a couple times before. Their chance meetings would prove to be not so chance after all. Despite the fact that her and him had only crossed paths a couple times over the past year, he had remembered her name, and it was she he called for in a fit of troubled sleep. "Scamp" was the name most knew him by, and Diarlen nursed the worgen back to health after a near death experience. She hardly left his side during those weeks, and their relationship of patient and nurse blossomed into something much more over the course of the next couple months. He would later join the Coterie, and in the span of the next year he'd rise himself through the ranks, serve and lead the guild next to Diarlen, ask for her hand in marriage, and be the father of her daughter. Kirthaven Word of the guild continued to spread far and wide. It eventually traveled far north of the Eastern Kingdoms into the Twilight Highlands – Kirthaven, to be exact. The Wildhammer dwarves who resided there grew curious of the Order and what we had to offer. The constant feuds and battles between them and the Dragonmaw Clan were ever-going, and a Wildhammer by the name of Madawg reached out to us. Soon after his call for help the leaders of the guild met him in Kirthaven and a meeting quickly followed. Diarlen hastily sent out a letter to all members of her Order in an attempt to rally them to the Highlands. The bulk of the guild answered and quickly began to make the trip to the Highlands. Our time spent in Kirthaven lasted for the better part of a year. We quickly settled into a pace and rhythm in our new location. Our stewards went above and beyond in helping to make the dwarven town feel like home. Our clerics were busy discovering and learning the lore of the land. And our sentinels worked fantasticly well with the local Wildhammers in holding, protecting, and defending the Highlands. Our ranks were growing by the day with new faces and recruits. Marriages were celebrated, babies were born, and new life stirred in wombs. Diarlen was both happy and overwhelmed at the same time. On more than one occasion she said to the Coterie during meetings, “I remember when I could count all of our members on my hands. Now I can hardly keep up with our ever growing ranks.”Trade routes were successfully set up put in order. Both ground and aerial patrols were made. Aside from a few freak accidents when our guard was down, Kirthaven was contentedly safe. The sentinels were always hard at work at keeping the Dragonmaw at bay, and their efforts could be seen in how calm and peaceful the town was. Diarlen couldn't keep everything in order on her own. She had much help from her other leaders, and together they strove to make the guild the most successful they could. The powerful archmage Aloquitius made his way up to leader of the clerics, and his much deserved title within the Coterie was Keeper of the clerics. He rallied both his clerics and the sentinels to go after and accomplish many tasks and goals. With him in the lead the guild retrieved the Sychte of Elune from Jitters in Darkshire, delved deep into the history of Karazhan and its hidden tomes, and expanded our knowledge on the Twilight Highlands and its lore. The archmage was an overall huge asset to the Order, and he was respected by not only the members, but by Diarlen as well. The Vindicator Starhollow loosely worked with the guild and her sentinels. The Magistrates, Confessor Arithor and Tockeldo, served as her advisors, and together the trio had great success with the martial matters within the Order. Phaenora, a seasoned draenei warrior, eventually rose to leader of the sentinels as Starhollow passed the rank to her. Phaenora was given the title of the guild's Master at Arms and she showed immense promise. ' WIP. More coming soon. =Structure= ---- (Write a brief paragraph or introduction describing the inspiration or basic premise of the guild's organization.) WIP. Coming soon. Divisions (If your guild is divided into sections, you can describe them here!) ''Sanctorum Citadel, Frostfire Ridge'' The Coterie Archives is located in a very isolated region of Frostfire Ridge and houses the entirety of the Coteries' information; Scrolls, tomes, etc. The monastery is designed to Pandaren specifications with stone gardens and a refugee camp to aid travelers. Guarded by some of the best the coterie has to offer, the Citadel enjoys a treaty with both the horde and alliance mostly due to its isolation (the only way in is by a seldom traveled goat path or by airship). The main attraction, aside from the The Great Citadel Library, is the Tent-pole of The Sky. A 50ft spire that sits atop a peak and looks out over the skyline. It also boasts a large inn for the road weary that's run by Athenahs cousin, Belamy. The grounds of the Citadel are almost always covered in snow, whether it be a few inches... or a few feet. Blizzards are common and often make travel to the Citadel impossible. The weather in this region is rather harsh, frequented by blizzards and freezing temperatures and the grounds are dotted with bonfires and braziers in order for people to move about the Citadel, even in a stone cold night, with relative ease allowing them to stop and warm themselves. Most who come to the Citadel often remember to bring a heavy fur coat and hat. The rest of the grounds are covered with small log and stone buildings that serve as temporary housing for refugees and the sick. The Great Citadel Library is a vast subterranean structure carved into the very mountain that the Citadel sits, going several floors down and housing several copies of scrolls and tomes brought from the main Garrison Library. Much of the Library is empty due to the newness of The Great Citadel Library, but it sits waiting for its many shelves to be filled with the knowledge of next generations and lore of old. Another facet of The Library is it's archaeology section; fitted with the best dwarven archaeological devices, it allows one to examine and study these rare artifacts in a safe environment and ensure their proper cataloging. Below this, in the deepest and most secure area of The Library is The Vault. Guarded by the best the Coterie has to offer, The Vault houses items deemed too dangerous to be out in the world, or items that are of great value to the Coterie as well. The Tentpole of the Sky is a truly remarkable structure, built about a mile from the Citadel the Tentpole is more of an astrological and arcane research area with a truly breathtaking view of the horizon and beyond. It is often said that one can be there and forget the war below. Though this area has a tendency toward high speed winds, touring it is often discouraged but not actively opposed. WIP. Coming soon. Ranks ''Visitor:'' This is our basic recruit rank. When a new character comes into the guild they will be a visitor until they start to become more known inside of the Coterie. This also serves as an OOC rank. ''Initaire:'' Once you're comfortable IC and OOC within the guild, and once we're comfortable with you on those same notes, your character will be promoted to an initaire. This rank serves as a 'trail' period, and once we as a guild, and you yourself, are fully comfortable with the guild there will be an option to rank up once more aside from officer positions. If officer positions are available there will be room to rank up even more over time. ''Soror:'' Once your character is fully settled into the guild this rank becomes available. This rank is for female characters who are dedicated to the Coterie -- soror is the latin word for "sister". ''Frater:'' Once your character is fully settled into the guild this rank becomes available. This rank is for male characters who are dedicated to the Coterie -- frater is the latin word for "brother". ''Magistrate:'' This is a special "veteran" rank. The people who have this title / rank are basically 'managers on duty' when online, and people who assist the GM and officers with both IC and OOC matters within the guild. Sounding board, input on current guild issues (if any, hopefully not), feedback from members who might not approach the GM directly, etc. Magistrates help us do all the little things that make our guild run smoothly, and take the initiative to do so without being hounded. ''Daeva:'' Spiritual advisor to the Coterie. This officer is more specifically, but not completely limited to, consulting on the needs of the guild whether it be by cleaning, healing, building, teaching, etc. As well as watching over the spiritual journey of the guild and all members who travel the more spiritual path. ''Archivist:'' Loremaster of the Coterie. This officer is more specifically, but not completely limited to, caring, collecting, and safeguarding the lore and artifacts of the world's various beliefs. She is charged with the care of artifacts, scrolls, and lore amassed by the Coterie in their journies, takes more of a scholarly approach in tending to the Coterie's various needs. ''Sentinel:'' Martial leader of the Coterie. This officer rank is currently open, which is why it doesn't go into detail on the rank. ''Aura's Consort:'' This is Diarlen's magistrate. Scamp and Dia share the same power within the guild. He is her in her absence. ''Aura:''' This is the guild leader rank who serves as the advisor for the entire Coterie. It's her job to always look out after the guild both IC and OOC. To be helpful, supportive, and willing to try new things. =Recruitment= ---- If you find yourself interested in joining I suggest dropping by our website. There you will find our guild rules as well as our application. It is required that you read over our rules, fill out and submit an application, and have a follow-up IC interview with (at least) one of the guild's officers. If you're still interested in joining once the process is complete, you will be invited! However, if filling out guild applications ''really isn't your thing, then please get in contact with an officer. You will talk and discuss a few things before an IC interview is offered. Category:Alliance Guilds